


Spin Cycle

by RabbitRunnah



Series: You Spin Me Right Round [2]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Indoor Cycling, M/M, Spin instructor Bitty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:48:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22824358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RabbitRunnah/pseuds/RabbitRunnah
Summary: A coda, of sorts, to my ficYou Spin Me Right Round.An AU featuring Falconer Jack and spin instructor Bitty.
Relationships: Eric "Bitty" Bittle/Jack Zimmermann
Series: You Spin Me Right Round [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1640827
Comments: 7
Kudos: 219





	Spin Cycle

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this coda to my very first Check, Please fic, [You Spin Me Right Round](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13535454), ages ago and posted it on Tumblr. Somehow, it never made it over here. This isn't new, but I do hope you enjoy this tiny epilogue, which takes place about a year after the first fic.

Jack Zimmermann is a predictable guy. He eats the same PB&J sandwich before every game, talks to his parents every Monday afternoon, has worn the same style of Adidas running shoes for the better part of a decade. And, for the past year, he’s been a regular at Eric Bittle’s spin class — when his schedule (and trainer) allows.

It’s not like he needs to go. He initially went for a charity ride, then because he wanted to impress his cute instructor. Now that they’re dating he really doesn’t _have_ to put himself through an hour of intense rhythmic cycling in a nightclub-like atmosphere multiple times a week. But Jack loves his boyfriend, and he loves the way he looks when he’s yelling at him to _work harder,_ and maybe he also loves seeing his name at the top of the leaderboard after that final sprint.

But yeah, mostly it’s about the way Bitty looks in shorts and a tank top. Especially when the tank top is actually a cut-off Falconers tee that has Jack’s name and number across the back.

(They run together, when they can, but it’s not the same. Part of the appeal here is that he gets to see Bitty in his element, doing what he loves and being good at it. Also, when they run together, Bitty chirps him about his shoes.)

Bitty’s Thursday evening class is usually filled with the after work crowd, but the summer has brought in a new crop of college students, many of them first time riders. Jack has nothing to prove, but Bitty clearly sees his new riders as an opportunity, so he lays on the Southern charm and brings out the motivational buzz words.

“I see you, honey!” he yells at a young woman in the back row. “You’re doin’ great! Keep it up!” 

A little later, as one song fades into the next, he laughs and says, “Now, I see how some of y’all are lookin’ at me. Some of you are too young to remember this one — I was pretty young when it came out, too — but I promise you’ll know it soon because I’m gonna sing it for you.”

(Jack doesn’t know the song either but after Bitty rolls his hips and sings something about “gettin’ hot in here,” he decides he approves.)

As that song segues into something new, something about being a “champion,” Bitty launches into the motivational portion of the ride. “I know it’s hard,” he says, darting between and around bikes, “but this is your time to push your limits. This is your chance to overcome everything that’s holding you back. Tonight, in these last 10 minutes of class, I want you to do something in this room that you’ve never done before. Maybe it’s getting those legs to turn over a little faster. Maybe it’s taking it up _just a little_ to that next level. Maybe it’s cranking that sprint shift up to three. Trust in yourself! You’ve got this!” He hops back up onto his own bike and makes a show of turning his resistance dial to the right while pedaling furiously. He catches Jack’s eye and _winks_. Jack might die.

Bitty jumps off the bike again as “Crazy in Love” — Jack definitely knows this one, after a year together — begins to play. That’s when Jack makes his move. He waits until Bitty dances up to his handlebars and does a little shimmy. Before he can move on, Jack latches onto his wrist and pulls him closer. He registers the happy surprise on Bitty’s face, the way the colored lights play off of his golden hair and bathe him in a halo of red and blue, before he plants a quick kiss on his cheek. 

Bitty recovers quickly. “Ladies and gentlemen, my boyfriend, Providence Falconer Jack Zimmermann!” he announces, pointing at Jack and taking a little bow to a fair amount of applause and hollering. 

Jack sits back, satisfied with himself, and uses the burst of adrenaline that comes from being near Bitty to propel him through the last “hill” and to a first place finish.

“What was that all about?” Bitty asks when he meets Jack outside the studio after class. He hands him a cup of cucumber-infused water.

“Ah, well, you said to do something we’ve never done in there before, so.” Jack shrugs. “I thought I’d try something new.”

Bitty smirks and bumps Jack with his hip. “Well, you sure know how to surprise a boy. To think, a year ago you could barely talk to me after class without being all awkward about it.”

“I wasn’t _that_ awkward,” Jack protests.

“You were,” Bitty disagrees, “but it was cute.” He gently takes Jack’s hand and begins to lead him back to the car. “You just wanna pick up some salads for dinner?”

“Or,” Jack says, “we could go home and try something new.”

“Oh! That new pie recipe I found?” Jack’s pretty sure he’s teasing but it’s hard to tell when it comes to Bitty and pie.

“That’s one possibility.”

“We can _start_ with the pie,” Bitty amends.

And yeah, that’s more along the lines of what Jack’s thinking. He steals another kiss. “Race the rest of the way to the car?”

Bitty giggles and drops his hand. “Way ahead of you, Mr. Zimmermann. See if you can keep up.”

Jack loses, but he doesn’t really mind losing this one. At home he’ll have pie, and Bitty, and other _new things_. There’s really no loser in this game.


End file.
